plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 42
|Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Boss battle |Flag = None; replaced with the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, 2nd Edition's health |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 41 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 1}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Jurassic Marsh - Day 42 was the 42nd and final day of Jurassic Marsh. It's a boss battle with Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, 2nd Edition, a stronger version of the original Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. As of the 7.4 update, it is the final level in Epic Quest: Jurassic Marsh Mash!. Upon completing the level, the player receives 100 gems. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Bah! Your infernal interference enrages me! Bah! Dr. Zomboss: The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, 2nd Edition, shall end your travels permanently! Dr. Zomboss: Bah! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: We did it! Thanks, occasionally helpful dinosaurs! Penny: Our upgraded plants proved invaluable as well, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Arrg! How could a robot dinosaur fail? MY PLAN WAS FOOLPROOF. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Spawning First phase Zombies spawned: Dinosaurs spawned: Second phase Zombies spawned: Dinosaurs spawned: Third phase Zombies spawned: Dinosaurs spawned: Strategies *Plant Guacodiles and Parsnips close to the Zombot. This ensures that they can attack the Zombot, as well as deal with the zombies that are spawned. However, it might help to use Endurian to protect them, because their rushing attacks can actually leave the lanes open for other zombies. *Because the Zombot attacks with missiles so frequently, it can be difficult to keep your plants alive for very long. Spread your plants out so the splash damage from the missiles cannot hurt multiple plants at once. It also uses its laser attack frequently. Although this burns up your plants, this can actually be advantageous if the lane is clogged up with dangerous zombies. *In the later phases, be especially careful of Jurassic Rockpunchers. They are durable, and can easily smash through your defenses, and they only get more dangerous when dinosaurs assist them. Because of this, prioritize using Perfume-shroom on the dinosaurs in the lanes they are summoned in to get rid of them quickly. If you plant Guacodile before Jurassic Rockpunchers come, They will crash Guacodile before Guacodile attack zombies on their lane. However, If you plant Guacodile at the exactly place where Jurassic Rockpuncher on, They will also attack zombies on their way. *The final phase it incredibly difficult, due to the presence of Jurassic Rockpunchers and Jurassic Gargantuars, which will be assisted by a T. Rex or an Ankylosaurus. Use Perfume-shroom to charm the dinosaurs, or Guacodiles and Parsnips to take them out. Acting fast is crucial, as you have no lawn mowers in this battle. *Plant Food should be used to take out masses of zombies, as well as damaging the Zombot. Parsnips Plant Food effect is particularly powerful, easily destroying zombies and dealing heavy damage to the Zombot. If all else fails, don't be afraid to use Power Ups. Gallery PvZ2JM44Dialogue.jpg|By Trivia *Similarly to Far Future - Day 31 and Far Future - Day 35, sometimes the beginning dialogue will be skipped. This may have to do with starting the level in the quest that is given at the start of each update. *Like Ancient Egypt - Day 35, it gives Parsnip for the player to use. **These are the only boss battle levels to do so. Walkthrough How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 42's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with no flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears